The Last Kiss
by selanfene
Summary: Spot tells Blink the truth about what happened to his eye, then dumps him, which does NOT go over well with Blink.  I suck at summaries. SLAHS: Splink breakup.  M for language, mostly.  Oneshot sort of.  Please R&R.


**DISCLAIMER: ownage? me? nahhhh.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is part of the fic I'm writing called Scream, but I dunno when I'll get to the chapter with this in it. I couldn't wait that long to put it up, so here it is. Title is cheesy and stuff. And stupid because this doesn't even have their last kiss IN it. It's un-beta'd, I hope there aren't too many typos.**

**The Last Kiss**

"Heyyy, Spot, what's wrong?" asked Blink lazily from beside his beau, curled comfortably against Spot's warm skin. His eyepatch was discarded on the floor, along with the rest of his and Spot's clothes, and his scarred-shut eyelid made Spot feel guilty.

Spot gazed absently down at the naked boy beside him and reached his right hand over to stroke his hair a little. "Kid Blink, you know who put your eye out, right?"

Blink looked confused, bless his soul. Then his look shifted to rage. "No, and when I find that son-of-a-bitch bastard, I swear to God I'll kill him."

Through squinted eyes, Blink noticed Spot's Adam's apple bob in the tell-tale sign of a nervous swallow. "Well, now, that wouldn't really be fair, would it? Don't the saying go 'an eye for an eye' and not 'a life for an eye'?"

Blink stared incredulously at Spot. The infamously _un-_fair Spot Conlon lecturing him about fairness? Nevertheless... "Nah, I guess it ain't. I guess I'll just put his eye out or something."

"Blink... um... what'd you say if I told you I knew who put your eye out?"

Kid Blink hoisted himself onto his elbow and grabbed Spot's shoulder. "You know?"

Spot nodded.

"WHO THE HELL IS IT? THAT SON-OF-A-BITCH IS GONNA GET IT! SPOT, _WHO WAS IT?!_"

Spot took a deep breath and said quietly, "Me."

Blink stared in disbelief. "...Who?"

"ME, GOD DAMN IT, BLINK! Do ya gotta make this harder for me?"

Numb disbelief played across Kid Blink's angular features. "Are you sorry, Spot?"

"More than I ever been."

"Spot. Spot Conlon doesn't _get _sorry!" Blink said frantically, his voice rising both in pitch and volume. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT. _I WANT A STRAIGHT ANSWER! __**ARE YOU SORRY? CAN THE GREAT SPOT CONLON LOWER HIMSELF ENOUGH TO BE SORRY?!**_"

Spot's voice was as low and quiet as Blink's was high and loud. "I'm sorry, Blink. I'm so, so sorry. I'm more fucking sorry than you can imagine."

Blink's face was still red, though his veins had stopped popping out.

"Kid... we were so young. I was... I was a tiny kid. Scared-like, you know? You come in there one day, little five-year-old you, and told me my brother was dead! I mean... I didn't want to believe you! Didn't want... I dunno. But I was scared, so I lashed out. I was aiming to get your tongue, actually, but... I got your eye, instead."

Blink was calm again. "It's okay, Spot. I _love _you."

Spot felt his face get hot. "NO, BLINK. IT'S NOT FUCKING OKAY. IT'S A SIGN."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" asked Blink. "Do you hear yourself?"

"Blink, we should end it," Spot replied quieter even than before, sitting on the edge of the bed, back to Blink and head down.

"No, Spot!"

"WE SHOULD END IT!"

"Spot! We've been going for YEARS! I don't _care _if you took my eye! You hear? I DON'T CARE! I love you, Spot. I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

Spot reeled around and punched Blink in the mouth, as hard as he could—harder than he could have normally, he was sure, because of all the adrenaline pumping through him. As his arm drew back, he stared at his beau (soon to be ex-beau) in horror. Blink was pouring blood out of his mouth, and staring at Spot with tears in his eyes and an expression that just plain begged for forgiveness for whatever unkown sin he'd apparently done.

"Aw, Christ, I'm sorry Blink," muttered Spot, grabbing a sock off the floor and offering it to Kid Blink, who took it and began spongeing the blood away.

After spitting a mouthful of blood (and four teeth) onto the floor, Blink said, "You ain't seriously breaking it off with me, right Spot?"

Spot looked up at the ceiling. "Yes, Blink, I am."

"No."

"I gotta."

"You _AIN'T _gotta, Spot! I love you! You love me, too! At least, you said you did!"

Spot looked like he was going to throw another punch. "Blink, you don't fucking UNDERSTAND."

"That's right," cried Kid Blink desperately, spitting more blood to the floor. "I DON'T! So explain!"

"Look... Blink... there's nothing _to _explain. We gotta end it."

Blink shook his head vigorously. "NO." He clenched his eyes shut, a few hot tears tracing lines down his smooth cheeks. "No. You're not telling me this. It's all a dream. You're not breaking it off with me. The molars, the blood... this is all just an exceptionally BAD... FUCKING... DREAM!"

Spot touched Blink's arm.

"NO, Spot!" Blink yelled, his voice cracking, wrenching his arm away. "Don't TOUCH me like that! Just DON'T... FUCKING... aw, shit, Spot! We have something! We ARE something! You can't just ignore that! You can't end this! Please!"

Shaking his head, Spot said, "I've _got _to, Blink!"

"WHY?!"

Blink was starting to get on his nerves—he just wanted to cleanly break it off! He didn't need Blink acting like a... a... like a _WOMAN _over it! Spot measured his tone carefully. "I. Can't. Tell. You. That. Kid. Blink."

"There's someone else, isn't there?" Blink screamed, now fully in hysterics. "I fucking LOVE you, you ASS! I fucking LOVE you, I completely DEVOTE myself to you! I LOVE YOU, SPOT CONLON, AND YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FILTHY, COMMON _WHORE_!"

"I—"

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, CONLON! YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR _ONCE _AND LET ME TALK! _YOU LISTEN TO ME, SPOT CONLON!"_

Blink was out of control. Spot shoved a bottle of something strongly alcoholic—he wasn't entirely sure what—into his hand, which he took a gulp of, and said, "I'm listening."

Blink started up again, slightly calmer. "Spot, I _HEAR _the goddamn _RUMORS_, you know! I _KNOW _you bed a new boy every week! And I _KNOW _you never mention it in the letters you send me. I _KNOW _you've been cheating on me! I always just figured I'd let it go, though, because nobody _LASTED_. I mean, you're not exactly a 'let's spend our lives together' type of guy. But _I LASTED_."

Blink took another swig.

"God damn it, Spot! You're nothing but a COMMON WHORE! A P-R-O-S-T-I-T-U-T-E!"

(Spot would've commented on Blink's surprising spelling skills had he not continued without a pause.)

"But you're a prostitute with my _HEART_. Like it or not, Spot, I LOVE YOU! I—ugh!"

Blink emptied the bottle and allowed himself to fall over backwards onto the bed.

Spot said quietly, "I'm sorry, Blinky, but it's over between us."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Blink yelled from his position on the bed. "And... don't' call me that, you ass," he finished lamely.

"It is for me," Spot said, getting up.

He dragged on his pants, grabbed his shirt and suspenders, and walked out the door.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
